Secuestro
by Elmund9
Summary: Después de los eventos en la Torre, las Scouts reflexionan sobre lo ocurrido.
1. Chapter 1

Secuestro

Veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que lo vio y aún no había señal de él.

Rey sabía varios trucos de respiración, y desde niña había podido controlar las reacciones en su cuerpo al punto que la ilusión de tranquilidad se volviera real. Aún así, su mano seguía temblando en su regazo al recordar que todo un día había pasado.

Parecía menos tiempo incluso en en la seguridad del templo, y sin embargo, el reloj no mentía.

Un día atrás, Mamoru había estado tendido en el regazo de Usagi. Ella había estado ataviada en un vestido blanco como la nieve manchado de un oscuro carmesí. Él en un traje negro tan familiar como su cara.

No era una sorpresa total saber que él era Tuxedo Mask.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio, Rey se había puesto como meta confirmar que Tuxedo Mask y Mamoru eran uno solo. Pero al ver sus suposición correcta, la victoria supo a cenizas en lugar de miel y por unos segundos ella se había ahogado ante la revelación.

Rey apretó sus puños, aún temblorosos, al recordar lo ocurrido en la torre: al aura negra rodeando a Mamoru como asqueroso veneno. Él desapareció dejando solo un temible vacío.

Usagi había despertado poco después y en sus ojos había preguntas que partieron el corazón de Rey incluso antes de que sus labios las formularán.

Mamoru seguía vivo. Rey aseguró sin titubear. Y era ese su mantra veinticuatro horas después, aunque por algún motivo repetirlo hacía poco para aliviar los escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

El único motivo para secuestrarlo vivo era obtener información de él, todas lo sabían. Incluso Usagi, con su cabeza en las nubes, entendía que Mamoru estaba en una situación horrible.

Pero a diferencia de Usagi, Rey era una conocedora de lados más oscuros en los humanos, despues de todo, ella sí veia las noticias y su padre más de una vez comentó, solemne, sobre el trágico final de alguno que otro conocido víctima de secuestro. Saber mucho normalmente era bueno, pero en ese momento era una maldición.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Rey deseaba los brazos de su madre en sus hombros. Incluso quería huir ir al teléfono y escuchar la voz de su frío padre pidiendo ser llamado después. Su amado abuelo era un buen hombre, pero lo que agobiaba al corazón de Rey parecía desear el consuelo en sus padres.

En lugar de buscar persona alguna en quién refugiarse, Rey respiró profundo para calmar sus emociones. Era una sacerdotisa podía hacerlo.

La imagen de un meñique sin mano paso por su mente con rapidez y a pesar de intentar ponerse de pie, sus piernas no tuvieron energía para obedecerla.

Una oreja, un dedo, ropa manchada de sangre, un cuerpo mutilado en un cauce. O quizás nunca encontrarían cuerpo que enterrar. Mamoru Chiba sería una cara más en un póster en la estación de policías ¿Alguien siquiera lo había reportado como desaparecido? Rey no le conocía familia o amigos.

—¿Por qué lloras? — una mano acarició el cabello negro de Rey con suavidad.

Ella no esperó a procesar las palabras de su abuelo, en lugar de ello dejó su cabeza reposar en su pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblando en los brazos de él.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, una joven rubia y su gato blanco revisaban hasta el más pequeño rincón de un departamento vacío. Su dueño no estaba presente, quizá nunca volvería.

—Hay sangre en el respaldo del sillón —Artemis dijo mientras entraba a la alcoba.

Arrodillada a un lado de la cama y revisando papeles se encontraba Minako, quien prefería que le llamarán Mina y la más experimentada de las Sailor Scouts. Milenios atrás, su madre la había hecho investigar los asesinatos en el Milenio de Plata, así que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a buscar hasta por debajo de rocas por información.

El apartamento de la "víctima", Mamoru Chiba, era espacioso. Estantes con libros gastados hablaban de un hombre bien leído y armarios con ropa nitidamente doblada contaban de alguien bien organizado.

Y sin embargo, ningún kit médico a la vista como se podría esperar de alguien tan adulto.

—Tambien había sangre en la pared del pasillo —Mina dijo mientras leía una boleta de calificaciones de preparatoria —. Parece que Tuxedo Mask sí tenía una identidad civil.

—Aun es muy pronto para descartar que no fuera un miembro del Reino Oscuro. Incluso si es Endimion, no, precisamente porque podría ser Endimion, es probable que siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo.

Mina observó a Artemis por unos segundos, apreciando tenerlo de su lado. Había visto a las otras scouts ya, y ninguna parecía tener dudas sobre las lealtades de Mamoru. Una desgracia en opinión de ella, la computadora de Mercury sería útil para investigar la autenticidad de los papeles.

—Solo encontré una foto de los padres..el color de ojos y cabello no coinciden — Artemis mencionó y saltó sobre la cama para oler las sábanas —Huele a jardín.

—¿Crees que la foto sea falsa?

—No estoy seguro ¿Esos documentos?

Mina llevó un mechón dorado atrás de su oreja, esperando acomodar sus pensamientos con esa simple acción. Incluso si fueran reales eso no diría nada sobre la lealtad de él, así que decidió acceder con la cabeza y dijo "sí".

—Creo que deberíamos volver a la escena del crimen y buscar más pistas.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

* * *

Soñó con un vestido blanco teñido de rojo y despertó con el cuerpo pesado.

Era uno de esos días, se dijo, caminando a paso lento hacía el baño. Estaba cansada y su piel ardía, pero aún así no podía arriesgarse a manchar más la cama.

Sin embargo, al volver a las sábanas, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Detrás de sus párpados, apareció el recuerdo de un charco de sangre oscura, y ahí estaba Usagi, vestida de blanco y llena de sangre. Después Sailor Moon se había desmayado y la prioridad había sido asegurarse que seguía viva.

Era mucha sangre, tanto que podría parecer que alguien había tirado un balde de pintura y Usagi había resbalado en él.

Pero no era de Sailor Moon. Amy abrió sus ojos al recordar su desliz. Ella era en la que todos confiaban y veían como una especie de doctora. Era Amy quien debió haber corrido al cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask y buscar la herida.

Ella había perdido parte de su confianza en Tuxedo Mask en cuanto el comenzó a robar los cristales arcoiris, sin embargo, él las había ayudado desde el principio pese a ser relativamente débil.

Desde su tercer encuentro, Amy había entendido que sus ataques no eran más que un truco para desviar la atención, incluso más inofensivos y de menor alcance que los de la misma Sailor Mercury. Si su magia era más débil, entonces era sensible pensar que su cuerpo fuera más débil que el de una Sailor.

Lo recordó de nuevo, tendido y sin máscara, en la torre. No había magia protegiendo su identidad. Amy no sabía que significaba eso.

Y ahora, Tuxedo Mask estaba en manos del enemigo. Herido e incapaz de escapar. Atrapado sin salida. No le había dicho a nadie, pero, ella había visto un agujero que dejaba ver la carne abierta debajo de la ropa, dejando la sangre fluir como manantial para alimentar a la muerte. Moriría solo.

En menos de un segundo, Amy corrió al bañó para vomitar la bilis.

* * *

Makoto no entendía aún lo que había pasado. En la mañana de un día atrás, todo parecían ser buenas noticias .

¡Una nueva Sailor Scout y no más búsqueda de cristales! En la noche, tenían el Cristal de Plata y Usagi, la princesa, había despertado con más poder.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, no estaba segura de cómo sentirse.

El grosero y molesto amigo de Motoki era Tuxedo Mask. Tenía poco motivo para encontrar a ninguna de las dos identidades en su lista buena. Mamoru había sido una molesta espinilla como civil y un posible enemigo como Tuxedo Mask.

Pero Usagi había dicho con lágrimas que él era el príncipe Endimion, su amado del Milenio de Plata, y Mako entendió porque el dolor de Usagi, y ese dolor, el del amor perdido, era algo que Mako no deseaba a su mayor enemigo, mucho menos a Usagi.

Mako se levantó de su cama para estirar las piernas y sus ojos descansaron en una foto grupal de las Scouts, incluída Rey.

Rey también tenía sentimientos por el amigo de Motoki.

Aunque la victoria estaba prácticamente en sus manos, el hecho de que dos de sus amigas estuvieran sufriendo volvía todo demasiado amargo.

* * *

Usagi despertó de una noche sin sueños. Los rayos del sol iluminando su cuarto con la dulzura de una madre. Ella quería volver a taparse bajo las sábanas o tomar uno de sus mangas y leerlos desde la comodidad de la cama, pero era incapaz de decidir cuál de las dos opciones era mejor, por eso se levantó para ducharse.

Su madre le dió un beso de buenos días, como si supiera que ella lo necesitaba, y su padre la invitó a una gala con sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella aceptó llena de energía.

Luna acarició su pierna y Usagi sonrió porque su vida era hermosamente normal. Así es como debería ser siempre.

Esa noche, despues de la gala, sus padres la llevaron a ver las estrellas y la luna llena parecía estar llena de secretos.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sentido melancolía al ver el satélite blanco, como el recuerdo triste de algo perdido.

Él, él estaba viendo la misma luna, Usagi pensó en silencio. Antes de darse cuenta, su amada madre la estaba abrazando, y sin embargo su calidez no era lo que esperaba. Se sentía distinto.

Un milenio atrás, ella observó la Tierra desde la luna; él la encontró en su jardín; beso sus labios y juro amor; ella lo amó; el murió; ella murió.

Unos meses atrás, ella observó la luna; él la enamoró en la noche vestido con un traje negro, y por el día, por el día había sido un antipático, pero quería volver a verlo. Quería asegurarse con sus propios ojos que su pecho respiraba y que él estaba vivo.

Apretó la ropa de su madre y dejó los gritos escapar de sus labios. Ambos padres le preguntaron sí era la escuela. Ella no supo porqué afirmó con la cabeza. Fingir no elimino el dolor de su pecho o silencio sus llantos.

Sus padres, su educación, su planeta. Nada era igual, solo el dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contexto, entre el episodio en que Tuxedo Mask es secuestrado y después el episodio donde el príncipe aparece en la peluquería.**

En las manos del Dark Kingdom

—¡Despierta, príncipe Endimion!

Él conocía ese nombre, y la voz de la mujer le era familiar. Sin embargo, no quería abrir sus ojos. Quería permanecer dormido, en la seguridad de la ignorancia, pues cuando se está en el mundo de los sueños el dolor es menos que un recuerdo y la realidad, lejana, es incapaz de herir.

Sintió yemas de dedos largos recorrer sus labios y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. No le gustaba ese toque ligero sobre su piel. Deseaba volverse a refugiar en los sueños donde esas manos no lo podrían tocar y nada era real.

Un abrumador dolor del que quería escapar terminó por despertarlo. Entre su esternón y hasta por debajo de su ombligo, algo quemaba como fuego desde dentro de su piel y volvía la acción de respirar una tortura.

Apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos ligeramente.

No había nadie. No podía moverse. No recordaba nada. Una parte de él sintió el poco aire de sus pulmones irse ante el terror de haber olvidado todo, sin embargo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera conjurar un grito.

Intentó mover uno de sus dedos, alzar su cabeza, alzar su brazo. Pero era como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera atado, paralizado por algo dentro de él. Esa cosa que le impedía moverse estaba viva.

Sintió gusanos dentro de su piel. Desde su cara hasta los dedos de sus pies esas larvas estaban caminando en él. Se lo estaban comiendo vivo, fibra por fibra, y él ni siquiera tenía energía para arrancarlos con sus uñas de su carne. Lo recorrían con libertad, sucios, horribles, oscuros y él solamente era un espectador.

¿Era así como se sentía estar muerto?

* * *

Kunzite odiaba a Tuxedo Mask. Él era la persona culpable de que su amado Zoicite estuviera muerto así que merecía un terrible final digno de estar en algún libro de tortura. Podría escribir hojas enteras de las ideas que cruzaban su mente, la dulce venganza pesada sobre su lengua y gritos de dolor que fueran eternos a sus oídos.

En lugar de matar a Tuxedo Mask, sin embargo, Beryl le había encargado a él en específico, atender a las necesidades del enemigo y procurar por su salud.

Había sido Kunzite quién había removido el traje negro y limpiado la sangre de la enorme herida. La mayoría curada por la princesa, pero que aún así necesito suturas con hilo negro. También era Kunzite la persona encargada de monitorear la salud de Tuxedo Mask y de que la negafuerza no destruyera aquel débil cuerpo humano.

Era humillante, pero él obedecería las órdenes de la reina Beryl sin importar qué, pues ya no recordaba cómo era vivir de otra manera.

Al llegar al área donde el enemigo sanaba, Kunzite sintió frío en su pecho en anticipación por lo que iba a ver. Siempre que veía el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask lo invadía una extraña sensación que le impedía pensar en querer matarlo o herirlo pese haber fantaseado en ello todo el trayecto por las escaleras. Si Kunzite hubiera sido un hombre más introspectivo le hubiera llamado a su sentimiento nostalgia.

Ojos azules observaron a Kunzite desde la plancha.

El príncipe había despertado pero seguía inmóvil y, si su respiración jadeante y sudor en la frente eran alguna indicación, estaba lleno de dolor.

Kunzite se teletransportó al cuarto del trono para informar el estado de Tuxedo Mask a su reina sin darle al convaleciente siquiera una palabra. El no lo merecía.

* * *

La Negafuerza lo había vuelto un hombre dócil y fácil de manipular. De eso estaba segura Beryl.

Él no había hecho ninguna pregunta y aceptó las instrucciones de ella sin ningún problema.

Ya podía moverse y gracias a la energía oscura hasta lograba transformarse a las ropas que usó milenios atrás, cuando era un gallardo príncipe de un poderoso reino. También podía cambiar su ropa a la de Tuxedo Mask. Sus recuerdos podían haber sido eliminados, pero las transformaciones estaban más ligadas a la memoria corporal que a un recuerdo fijo, así que no había de que preocuparse.

Él era suyo. Pero no completamente.

Quería, ella deseaba con fuerza, que él fuera totalmente suyo. Anhelaba que él la amará como un hombre debía hacerlo con una mujer. Una palabra era todo lo que necesitaba para que Endimion hiciera lo que ella quería. La voz de Metalia sonó en su hombro como una sirena y Beryl lo mandó llamar a su recámara con su piel ardiendo en deseo.

Endimion llegó a la habitación caminando con un paso casi militar, y la observó sin dar ninguna pista de lo que estaba pensando. Ella pudo haberle ordenado que se quitará la ropa en ese instante, que la besará, que compartiera su cama, y él no habría podido negarse.

Metalia vivía en él con más fuerza que en ella.

Beryl sintió la voz de Metalia en su corazón, incitando a su lujuria a ceder, pero al final, la pequeña pizca de amor que sentía por Endimion se negó a ser arrasada por completo. Lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo y no le haría eso.

—Puedes retirarte.

Endimion permaneció en su sitio y sus ojos, por primera vez desde que llegó, brillaron con alguna emoción.

—¿Requieres algo, príncipe Endimion?

—Me gustaría salir afuera — dijo agachando su cabeza y ocultando sus hermosos ojos a ella con esa acción. Incluso sin recuerdos, podía ser un hombre cruel.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, su petición era un recordatorio de aquella curiosidad que tenía en antaño, milenios atrás cuando la vio por primera vez y se conocieron por primera vez.

En un jardín, él la buscó, una amable sonrisa que prometía picardía adornaba sus labios y ella recordó el revoloteo dentro de su estómago al verlo vestido de un azul casi tan oscuro como sus ojos. Esa misma curiosidad mostrada en el jardín, lo llevó a manos de la gente de la Luna. Lejos de ella.

Ella podía incluso acabar con eso y tenerlo por completo. Suyo para siempre sin poder negarse. Beryl tuvo que mirar la perfecta apariencia de su amado para alejar sus pensamientos más oscuros, pues algo de su conciencia quedaba dentro de ella, diciendole que si cruzaba esa línea jamás podría llamar a lo suyo "amor".

—Es una buena idea que vayas al mundo exterior. De hecho, tengo una misión muy importante para tí, principe.

Endimion alzó un poco su cara para observar a la reina. Curioso de sus órdenes y feliz de recibirlas. Beryl sintió su propia cara iluminarse al ver aquel perfecto rostro besado por el sol.

—Encuentra a Sailor Moon. Ella es nuestra más terrible enemiga. Después de acabar con ella, debes recuperar el Cristal de Plata que ella tiene en su posesión. Kunzite te dará los detalles.

Él dió una pequeña reverencia y apretó su puño contra su pecho, dejando ver con claridad la piel rasgada de su mano. Beryl pudo ver uñas manchadas de sangre roja pero no preguntó nada. Tendría que mandar a Kunzite a averiguar por qué el príncipe estaba herido.

* * *

Endimion miró al joven frente a él: cabello negro, ojos azules, rasgos afilados y quizás tendría unos dieciocho, máximo veinte años. Lo conocía, era un rostro que había visto a diario pero Endimion carecía de algún recuerdo para acompañarlo.

—¿Esta todo bien príncipe Endimion? —la Youma preguntó mientras acomodaba las sillas de la estética con largas manos blancas adornadas con esmalte azul.

—Sí — él dijo, y se alejó del espejo trás una última mirada a su reflejo y el desconocido que era él mismo.

Pudo sentir bajo su piel a los gusanos mordiendo sus entrañas y bebiendo su sangre, pero mantuvo sus manos en sus costados. El deseo de arañar su piel tendría que esperar a después de la misión.

Debajo de sus uñas también estaban esas alimañas, así que cuando se alejó de la vista de la youma, comenzó a morder su dedo índice, pero sin atreverse a romper la piel. La reina Beryl definitivamente no lo dejaría salir de nuevo si descubría que el volvía con un dedo menos.

Fue al cuarto trasero, y para distraerse abrió una revista de catálogos. Una vez que veía las cosas, podía ponerles los nombres que había olvidado. Una imagen de una modelo tomando vino a la luz de la luna lo cautivó. Era extraño, estaba seguro de que la luna podía tener la forma de una cuna, pero en la imagen era una bola blanca en el cielo.

¿O estaba recordando mal? ¿Qué tenía de especial la luna que ofuscaba su mente y confundía a su corazón?

Endimion sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho y el comienzo de una migraña en su frente. Cada molécula de su cuerpo pedía que se transformará y él las obedeció simplemente porque eso le parecía familiar. Alguien lo estaba llamando.

* * *

La reina del Dark Kingdom paseó sus manos por su bola de cristal, recordando como casi había perdido al príncipe en su primera misión. Ella no había esperado que la princesa o sus guardianas aparecieran tan pronto, y una parte de ella seguia temblando ante la idea de él yéndose de su lado. Dejándola.

Metalia susurró de nuevo en su mente. Le recordó milenios atrás, cuando ella lo vio por primera vez, apuesto como ningún otro, y la cantidad innumerable de veces que lo había observado desde lejos, deseando el momento de casarse con él. No era únicamente el deseo de obtener su reino dorado, ella soñó con sus labios, con sus dedos, con todo él.

Eternamente suyo. Su principe Endimion.

Pero esa princesa se lo había robado.

Beryl mandó llamar a Endimion de nuevo a sus recamaras horas después. Quería cerciorarse de que él seguía siendo suyo a pesar de haber visto a la princesa de la Luna. Metalia acarició su piel como la brisa de la mañana, despertando sus sentidos y encendiendo una llama que fue imposible de callar.

En cuanto vio a Endimion vestido en el mismo traje negro con el que lo habían capturado, la voz de Metallia resonó en su oido, recordándole que casi lo perdía y que él aún no era completamente suyo. Pero lo podían cambiar.

—Endimion —Beryl dijo desde su cama, su voz temblando un poco, insegura de si debía o no obedecer sus últimos rastros de conciencia. El la miro con sus fuertes ojos azules y la voz de su reina Metallia le aseguro a Beryl que todo estaba bien. Que estaba haciendo lo correcto — Ven a mi lado.

Él fue hacía ella, sus manos en sus costados apretadas y labios una fina línea. Parecía estar aguantando su respiración y gotas de sudor recorrían su frente pero aún así obedeció la orden en abrumador silencio.

—Eres mío, solo mío.

* * *

Brevemente, mientras la enorme mano de Beryl acariciaba su cara, él se pregunto si acaso ella estaba hecha de gusanos también.


	3. Chapter 3

Después del capítulo 38 (Viva la nieve, las montañas y nuestra amistad)

* * *

Tuxedo Mask estaba vivo. Eso era lo importante que ella tenía que recordar.

El nuevo mantra era ceniza en su boca cuando consideraba que él está siendo comido por la oscuridad con cada nuevo segundo en el reloj. Aún salvaba a Sailor Moon y a los inocentes, pero la maldad crecía en él, como sucia mugre, y teñía un aura que alguna vez fue de un cristalino color dorado en un putrido verde.

Era una tragedia que únicamente ella podía ver; sus ojos de sacerdotisa eran una bendición, mas al ver la forma de Mamoru siendo consumida por aquella oscuridad, Rey sentía asco. Y sobre todo, dolor.

Mamoru había sido, al principio, un proyecto. Rey quería tener como novio a un joven guapo e inteligente, además, existía la posibilidad de que fuera Tuxedo Mask, la perfecta imagen de hombre ideal. Tras su primera cita en el parque, Rey había quedado fascinada por la honestidad de su mirada y después, al tener que ayudarlo a llegar a la orilla del lago, en ella surgió una necesidad de protegerlo.

¿Era eso amor? Sí, tenía que serlo.

Rey se abrazó así misma, recordando la última vez que lo vio, vestido con su habitual traje negro y sombrero de copa, amenazando matar a Sailor Moon y a ella; listo para dejarlas a las dos enterradas en la nieve con una de sus rosas negras.

Usagi había sufrido tanto al verlo, su aura rosada teñida de un triste azul que amenazaba con roer los bordes de la sanidad que conservaba por el bien de las scouts. Era una melancólica princesa que veía resignada a su amado morir sin ser capaz de llorarlo.

El corazón de Rey también amaba a Usagi con pasión. A esa joven niña amigable que sonreía pese a la peor de las circunstancias y luchaba por proteger tanto el amor como la justicia, su puro corazón latiendo por ideales que a otros hubieran destrozado. Y Rey deseaba proteger a Serena también. Del mal, de la oscuridad, del dolor.

Su abuelo estaba en otra habitación, intercambiando chistes con el nuevo ayudante del templo, disfrutado la vida ajenos de los terribles monstruos que amenazaban con destruir la paz. Ignorante era su abuelo de los crímenes de su vida pasada y Rey quería mantenerlo así.

Rey suspiró. Amaba a tantas personas que le era imposible protegerlas con sus pequeñas manos. Pero tenía fuego a su alcance, y con él, ella protegería a Usagi, a su abuelo, a Mamoru y al mundo. Era su responsabilidad.

* * *

El deber llamaba a Mina a hacer lo necesario por proteger a su princesa. Ella podía hacerlo: un día iba esperar a que Tuxedo Mask apareciera, dando un poema rebuscado y tomando su tiempo para atacar, entonces, Sailor Venus lanzaría una cadena y..

Y lo sujetaría para que Sailor Moon lo curara.

Mina peinó su largo cabello mientras pensaba en ese escenario, después dejo de soñar para volver a la realidad de que tenían que encontrar una forma de llegar al Dark Kingdom. Escuelas y hospitales estaban libres de portales, así que lo siguiente sería investigar los negocios en el centro de la ciudad.

Artemis y ella no eran suficientes para llevar a cabo la investigación, pero Mina temía que las otras fueran consumidas por ser scouts al igual que ella: serian atadas al pasado violento que comía los sueños y envenenaba los pensamientos más idílicos de paz.

Una linda vida tranquila donde ver películas de acción y compartir palomitas era lo que Mina quería. Sin preocupación sobre monstruos escondidos en la oscuridad o ser la única persona que pensaba en el homicidio como respuesta al dilema de Tuxedo Mask.

Rápidamente, cortó esa sucia línea de pensamiento, sintiendo vergüenza de siquiera rosar aquella idea tan maquiavélica. Pero, le era difícil ignorar el peligro que Tuxedo Mask presentaba para sus amigas, ninguna de ellas capaces de herirlo de gravedad. Ellas no podría usar su poder para defenderse de ser necesario. Titubearian cuando debían de atacar y luego, tarde, llegaría Venus para recolectar sus fragmentos destrozados. Sailor Moon y Mars especialmente, ellas dos estaban demasiado encariñadas con él para hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Era necesario inmovilizar a Tuxedo Mask. Era su deber como guardiana y guerrera terminar con el peligro que presentaba y aún así, cuando Usagi preguntaba, Mina contestaba sin mentir que lo salvarían.

¿Era eso lo que decían los mayores al hablar de coquetear con el peligro?

Por su princesa, Mina se atrevería a hacerlo una y otra vez.

* * *

Makoto sentía lastima. Usagi y Rey, ambas, estaban sufriendo porque su antiguo aliado, Tuxedo Mask, estaba siendo controlado por el enemigo. Era imposible pensar que aquel hombre que las salvo varias veces fuera la clase de persona que era malvada desde el principio asi que las energías del mal tenían que ser las culpables.

Él siempre tendría como punto negativo haber insultado a Makoto el primer día que se conocieron, pese a ello, era amigo de Motoki y salió con Rey un par de meses, por lo que Mamoru también debía ser una buena persona en el fondo. Aún así, Makoto entendía que un día ella misma tendría que luchar contra él.

Un día, ella alzaría sus puños, hechos para proteger a sus amigas, y golpearía aquel atractivo rostro que pertenecía a un hombre más grosero de lo que debería ser con esa cara. Ella lastimaría así a aquella persona que Usagi amaba pese a cualquier razón. Peor, Makoto tendría que pelear contra alguien inocente.

Eso la enfurecía. A ella ni le agradaba Tuxedo Mask o Mamoru, y aun así, él era una victima más del Dark Kingdom, alguien quien por el simple hecho de haber nacido en el mundo, merecía ser protegido y salvado. El orgullo de heroína de de Makoto rugía ante la necesidad de proteger al inocente y derrotar al malvado. Pero el Dark Kingdom era un pervertidor de personas y causas.

El Dark Kingdom secuestró a Mamoru para volverlo algo que no era y con ello, forzaban la mano de Makoto. Eran ellos los verdaderos monstruos que jugaban con los corazones de ellas al mostrarles a un previo aliado transformado en enemigo. Lo habían vuelto carnada y cazador, algo que ellas debían rescatar mientras intentaba matarlas. Lo más cruel, era ver que tan fácil como blandían a Tuxedo Mask, lo ocultaban de nuevo. Lo dejaban en libertad únicamente el tiempo necesario para hacerlas sufrir.

Un día, Makoto ayudaría a destruir el Dark Kingdom, destrozaría sus cimientos al rugido del trueno, y ya no seguirían lastimando personas inocentes. Pero antes de que ese día llegara, primero habría un día que Makoto pelearía con Tuxedo Mask.

Esperaba que en ese temido día, ella pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo necesario para proteger a sus amigas.

* * *

Amy sabía que el sentimiento correcto tras descubrir que Mamoru Chiba vivía tenía que ser felicidad. Pese a las decenas de incidentes antagónicos entre ellas y él, Tuxedo Mask las salvó, arriesgando su frágil vida para salvarlas. Por eso, ella tenía que estar feliz de que él siguiera vivo. Mas lo único que consiguió al volver a verlo fue calmar su culpa de no haberlo salvado en la Torre. Eso y una aprehensión que le quitaba el aire en las noches.

Usagi, inocente y enamorada del amor, estaba destinada a ser la primera victima de Tuxedo Mask, o más correctamente el príncipe oscuro Endimion. Él podía destruir a Usagi con una facilidad tan aterradora que Amy sollozaba al pensar en ello. Él podría, por ejemplo, alguna tarde aparecer en el arcade, vestido con aquel saco verde de su identidad civil, fingir ser de nuevo un aliado y cuando la guardia de Usagi estuviera abajo, su corazón un juguete a manos de él, entonces Endimion, corrompido por la oscuridad, destruiría a aquella bella luz que era ella.

A veces, Amy no entendía porque el Dark Kingdom continuaba su mismo esquema de ataque en lugar de usar a Endimion de esa forma más eficiente.

Era obvio que lo estaban usando para hacer presión psicológica, pero siempre lo enviaban bien cuidado, su piel sana y cabello lustroso, ninguna seña de tortura en sus movimientos o habla. También, antes de que alguna de ellas pensara siquiera en atacarlo, él era llamado de nuevo a la seguridad oscura del Dark Kingdom, como si temieran que ellas fueran capaces de lastimarlo.

Endimion fue un príncipe de la Tierra, el prometido (¿o era amante?) de la princesa Serenity, su utilidad mayor era causar sufrimiento a Sailor Moon. Y sin embargo, la actitud del Dark Kingdom, la forma en que ellos lo trataban con guantes de niño, levantaba una ruidosa alarma en la mente de Amy. Algo estaba siendo tramado en aquel reino del mal y ella era incapaz de verlo.

Por el bien de todas, Amy esperaba que la batalla terminara antes de que el plan malvado tuviera oportunidad de empezar.

* * *

No lo entendían.

Ni sus padres o sus amigas podían entender el hueco enorme en el corazón de Usagi.

Le dolía ver a Tuxedo Mask como enemigo, pero por lo menos, cuando estaba amenazando con atacarla, Usagi podía verlo. Estaba vivo, ahí, frente a sus ojos, él respiraba como ella. El resto del tiempo, cuando ella caminaba por las calles, contra toda lógica, esperaba toparse con él, como en aquel primer día en que eran desconocidos ignorantes del nombre del otro, como aquellas tardes donde intercambiaban insultos en el arcade o esos momentos donde él la aconsejaba con una suave sonrisa. Parecían tan lejanos en el tiempo, pero ella los anhelaba.

Mamoru debía, al igual que ella, vagar libre por las calles, su presencia llenando a la ciudad de la forma que únicamente él podía. No solamente faltaba en la ciudad, también lo hacía en su corazón

La falta de su presencia era casi tangible y a veces, ella debía llevar su mano a su pecho para cerciorarse que ningún hoyo se había abierto encima de su corazón.

Era una tragedia de las más crueles que Mamoru fuera Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru, el bobo molesto, el guapo engreído, la persona a que Usagi jamas quiso ver cerca del peligro, él era quién desde antes de nacer, estaba destinado a rencontrarse con el Dark Kingdom. Usagi hubiera sido feliz de mantenerse ignorante del pasado que los ataba con tal de que Mamoru viviera ajeno a ese mundo cruel, y al mismo tiempo, anhelaba vivir aquel amor que Serenity y Endimion compartieron entre el viento y las estrellas.

Era egoísta desearlo. Era mucho más egoísta desear que él hubiera sido un hombre normal con una linda vida típica, sus poderes durmiendo dentro de él como flor en invierno sin ser despertados por ningún cambio de estación. Entonces, él y ella podrían haber ido por sus caminos separados, aquel horrible pasado olvidado y su peligroso presente una imposibilidad.

Si ella pudiera tener un solo deseo en el mundo, sería poder volver a aquellos días normales. Entonces ambos vivirían felices.


End file.
